Danger is Everywhere
by North of the North
Summary: America has gone mad and hidden it well. To get out of his situation, Canada has to hope that the one thing that has never truly happened will, that he'll be remembered. America is convinced that danger is lurking everywhere to strike down his Canadian brother, and Canada is convinced that the danger is Alfred himself.
1. Chapter 1

Danger is Everywhere-Canada's POV

It started with a phone call to my house. In the middle of the night. The absolutely perfect time to receive a call. Barely awake, I had answered it blearily. America had been on the other line. He had wanted me to come and meet him as fast as I could. I was to take the first flight out to where he was. Right now. We would meet up at one of his houses. I'd thought it was unusual, wanting to meet up so late at night, he couldn't even explain it away as a time difference because at any one time they were only about an hour or two apart. Pulling on a pair of pants, I'd glanced at my clock, 2:07 in the morning. That was the last time I looked at the clock for some reason. I'd even called Alfred back to ask what all the fuss about, if he'd watched another scary movie and wanted a buddy, or something, for that.

But, he was surprisingly persistent with his answer of, "I'll tell you when you get here", and kept telling me to hurry and come meet him. I'd thought after that phone call that this had to be something much more important than another ghost movie.

What really drove that home was when I'd gotten a text from him saying that this was important and I wasn't safe and that even if I didn't understand that, he would be able to make it all clear once I got there. I'd gotten there in a few hours. The shortest amount of time I could, I even went faster than when I was Kate for a world meeting. Alfred's constant texts just kept speeding me up and motivating me to go on.

Unfortunately, because of this, I hadn't gotten to look at any news stations, the internet, or even stopped to ask around. I had to keep my phone ready to answer, and listening to the news kept drowning out the little beeps from my phone receiving messages.

I just had to trust Alfred. It was hard to remember the last time I had, I chose to ignore that thought as I got closer and closer to where Alfred was.

I still had no idea why he wanted me there. I hadn't felt anything on my land though. So, maybe this had to do with America? Why tell me that I wasn't safe then? Was this what he meant long ago when he'd said he'd be my hero? Did he still think of me as a damsel in distress that had to be sheltered? What had he been doing that I felt no danger aimed at my land, and yet I was apparently in danger?

Why call me even?

We didn't particularly get along nowadays. We weren't enemies; but, we also weren't inseparable best friends anymore either. We were just neutral now. If I was in danger, why was he trying to help me?

Shouldn't he just be minding his own business and ignoring anything that happened over here on my side of the border? None of this made any sense to me.

When I got there, Alfred sure was happy to see me though. However, we wasted no time on greetings at all. There was no need, it seemed. We had no time to idle.

I still did not know why.

As soon as he had seen me, he had rushed me into his truck and started speeding down a little side road leading out of the city.

"Alfred..." I'd started to say, but Alfred hadn't even looked my way. His attention was on the road only as he'd answered me back.

"Not now, Mathew. When we get there we'll talk."

So the rest of the drive through the dark on that dusty gravel road had been spent in silence.

When we got there, a place with a little cabin in the middle of nowhere kind of forest, Alfred immediately got out and slammed the truck door behind himself. He hadn't even waited for me to get out as well, I thought to myself, what is this all about?

Alfred had gone straight up to the cabin door with the keys and started to jiggle the lock, trying to get the keys to work properly in a way that it hadn't been used for in years probably judging by the look of the place. It was desolate. It hadn't been cared for in years, I could tell that even in the dark and with no lights to show the true damage to the place.

The lock clicked and Alfred shoved hard against the door, opening it sharply enough for it to hit the opposite wall with a bang before rebounding. Mathew suspected that Alfred must have come here much more often before because of the way he'd started striding down the hallway unafraid to keep going deeper inside the house even though he was normally so afraid of the dark he would have refused to go a foot into any other place so shrouded in shadows.

Like always, I had followed after him obediently, I never tried to directly go against his wishes. And, this was a small matter anyways. So far it didn't have anything to do with politics, so it wasn't like doing this would make Stephen mad at him. This was something personal. I could understand that by now.

Past the old paintings and wallpaper decorating the hallway the door opened into we ended up in what was probably the living room once upon a time. After I entered, Alfred shut the door behind me with care then twisted around to cross his arms and stare at me with a sigh.

"Whatever am I to do with you, Mattie? You're too delicate, you know that right? Like a little dandelion; one breath and you'd be blown completely away. The world is too dangerous for you to keep living on your own like this. I have to protect you."

I'd frowned at that. I didn't get what was happening. 'Where did this come from?'

"Um, pardon? I don't quite know what you mean, America."

His face changed to that of one full of anger. I almost didn't recognize it. If 1812 hadn't happened, I wouldn't have at all.

"My name's Alfred, dammit. Call me by that!"

'Whoa.' That was startling. I never had liked loud noises. They have always scared me. And in the quiet of the room, his voice had been even louder. That event added this particular moment to my list of scary memories to have nightmares over later at a future date.

I'd held up my hands placatingly. "Yeah, that's fine with me. I'll call you Alfred then and not America. I'll keep that in mind." The fast pace my words streamed out and alerted me again to the fact that this was really starting to freak me out. What was wrong with America?

He'd nodded with his mouth still set in a frown. "Yeah, you better."

"But, Alfred," I'd spoken softly and slow, uncertain about saying his name out loud so familiarly.

"What do you mean it's too dangerous for me? I've been fine so far. I'm over a hundred years old. I can take care of myself Ameri- I mean Alfred. "

Alfred's eyes had narrowed when I'd almost said his country name without thinking, then they had gone back to normal, or at least there was no glaring when I'd changed it at the end and had said Alfred instead. I hadn't screwed up yet.

"But it isn't safe for you, Mattie."

Why was he so hung up on that? And, when did I give him permission to use my human name?

"And it never will be either. You're in danger and I have to protect you from everyone else. I can be your hero and keep you here safe and sound, Mattie. I'll be your hero and no one will ever hurt you. No one would dare to even try with me standing guard."

My eyes had widened and I'd started stepping back towards the locked door. Alfred had gone insane. I could see that now.

"I care for you, Mattie. I just want you to be safe. So, I want you to stay here, okay? And I'll look after you and then no one can ever touch you. No one will hurt you ever."

I'd tried to reason with him then, and I'd been foolish enough to think he'd accepted my opinion.

When Alfred had held out his arms for a hug, I'd believed it had been a make-up hug. Something he was doing to ask for my forgiveness, an apology if you want to call it that.

I'd stepped into the hug, in my mind I was accepting his apology. Then Alfred had spoken and any comfort I might have received from that hug disappeared.

"I'm sorry about this, Mathew."

'What? He was still going to try and do it? Keep me here? No!'

I'd tried to break free from his grasp and reach for the door. One of my arms had gotten loose from his strong grip and that was it. I felt a jolt of electricity go through me for my troubles.

My world grew dark. The edges shadowing in as I realized that I was lying on the dusty floor now with Alfred standing above me. A tazer? I remember him saying something about those once to me. He'd said that you can legally buy them in some of his states. Or maybe he'd said that you could before. Why hadn't I paid attention to that?

Why would Alfred have one of those anyway?

I can't think clearly. I think I'm losing consciousness.

I saw Alfred crouch down and scoop me into his arms. My balance was shifting crazily from that.

"I'm so sorry, Mattie. But, I have to keep you here. I can't let you get hurt or even die again on me out there, right?"

He'd looked a bit closer at my face and saw that my eyes were just barely staying open still.

"Oh wait, you're still awake? You're a bit stronger than I thought. Well, you are still a nation, I guess. Nighty night, Mattie. I hope you have sweet dreams."

My eyes slid shut fully.

I guess I lost consciousness after that then, I think. I don't know. I can't remember what happened next. What happens after that? Think, Mathew...I can't remember. Oh wait, that was it. I'd woken up inside of a locked room and had quickly seen that there were no windows, no keys, and no Alfred anywhere in sight. And my phone was gone.

Fantastic.

* * *

A/n: this will not have any smut in this at any time at all. Alfred will continue to be OOC, possessive, and crazy.

Please tell me if there is anything I can improve on. This was an exercise for myself to try writing in 1st person without deviating into third person, and to bug a friend of mine who "loves" coughshehatesitcough the AmeCan pairing. I'll probably make more for that same reason or I'll just actually update this.

A Letter to APBio,

Dear APBio, I don't know why but having to do one of your tests always makes me type up/and or update/publish stories the night before the test. Like today. Maybe as a stress reliever? I don't know. It still seems stressful.

Yours truly,

North

p.s. why do teachers always feel the need to tell you a bunch of stuff the day before the test and be like, "Oh, sorry, I forgot that this would also be on the test. Whoops."?


	2. Chapter 2

**Danger is Everywhere chpt 2**

***Two weeks after Canada has arrived at America's hide-out, where New York is, who is on America's side, of course, and has been helping him control Canada***

"Aren't you the one who is always so uptight about people's freedom, Alfred?" Canada questioned again for who knows what time, it had to have been the twentieth time of trying to appeal to America's "freedom and liberty for all" side. "Why are you keeping me here against my will?"

No response.

"Fucking answer me, Alfred!" Mathew glared at his brother, fighting back tears, his hands clenched into fists and held ramrod straight at his sides. Fighting to keep his composure and also to stand up to the one person he had never thought would become his enemy in quite this way. He had always thought he could trust Alfred. Sure, America might occasionally try to invade and take him over, like in 1775 when he refused to join the Thirteen Colonies in breaking away from Britain, back when he was known as Quebec, and again in 1812, for almost the exact same reason.

Alfred glared back at him.

"Because I fucking need you here. Don't question it, Mattie! Just do what you're fucking told." Alfred half-turned away and ran a trembling hand through his short blond hair.

"Geez, Mathew. Why can't you ever just do what you're told...I thought Dad raised you better than that. Guess I was wrong to think that though. You're so disrespectful..." Alfred continued to mutter, almost as if he were just talking to himself. But the sly look he shot Mathew when Mathew recoiled let him know Alfred had meant to hurt with those words. Knowing that it was meant to rile him up didn't stop those words from smarting though.

Gosh, he was even bringing their Dad into it. What did that have to do with anything? What was wrong with him?

Tears tracked down Mathew's face and he sniffled.

'No! He didn't want to seem like some weak spineless fool. But...With New York there idly standing guard, he couldn't exactly retaliate, even just with words. Alfred had already proved that he would be swift to respond with physical violence if Mathew tried to fight back in any way, and America always had been the strongest physically out of them all. Russia and Mathew had always come up as close seconds, but neither could really compete with the cold ease Alfred wielded his own muscles with. If he was up against anyone else, Mathew wouldn't have born with this treatment...but with Alfred...

"Oh, don't start crying on me now, Mattie! Any bad feelings you have you brought on to yourself. God! Go back to your fucking room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. New York, bring him there! Now!"

New York, who had been standing silently by the wall behind Mathew, came forward then and gently grabbed Mathew by the elbow. His blank expression didn't change when Mathew shook him off, glared at the offending State, and turned around to walk back to his room himself.

New York just shrugged off the rejection and followed along behind then locked the door once Mathew was in, ignoring the shriek and fist pounding as Mathew let off his anger seconds later.

* * *

***Three months after Canada was first brought to America's hideaway***

Mathew felt danger in his soul, but he ignored it. He couldn't let America know what he was feeling, especially not when he was in one of his "loving" modes! Doing so would just send Alfred the exact opposite way and cause him to start hurting him instead! No, he couldn't let him know. So he just squelched down his feelings and let Alfred cuddle up to him, pressing kisses to his neck and cheek, and offering no outward response when all he felt inside was disgust.

"I love your very existence, Mathew." Alfred whispered, kissing each of the fingers he held prisoner, clasped in his grasp. Mathew just looked away and said nothing, his face a blank slate but his emotions certainly not so, not that he would let Alfred be privy to that information!

Mathew was used to this treatment by now, and Alfred was used to his response, or lack of, by now too. Alfred just smirked and carried on with his abusive behaviour, switching over to Mathew's other hand, pausing on Mathew's still empty ring finger. Should he adorn it? He paused to think, then smiled and carried on. In time, in time, he would, but not now, not today not when he still hadn't broken Mathew's spirit, not yet.

Mathew was used to this by now; Alfred's continued actions in the face of his continued indifference. He was used to this. So used to it. He was sure that there were no reactions left to give as of now. He'd used them all up and with them also went his emotions...and his thoughts. He felt empty now, with nothing left to fill their void caused by their absence. But, in this situation, were they truly missed? Not by much. Mathew sniffed.

His current state was... just so him. The person he felt like he was every time the other nations couldn't see him at a meeting. Like a ghost. He was empty and nothing now, just as he'd always been. Or at least, who he'd been as far as he could remember; but, then again, he could only remember this life now. Being in this room, seeing Alfred every once in a while, getting hit every once in a while, and getting kissed and cared for every once in a while...by Alfred. That was all he knew now. So, he supposed it was just right that he should feel so empty.

There wasn't much of a real person to make up with just that for memories.

And with that last thought, Mathew fell asleep.

But his sleep was not quiet, or easy, or restful.

Mathew gets a nightmare as Alfred is sleeping beside him on top of the covers.

Alfred woke up, confused as to what had awoken him. He could feel Mathew's warmth right beside him, so he hadn't escaped. So what? Oh, Mathew was tossing and turning around, and mumbling like he always used to do when they were younger and Mathew had his nightmares from their first experiences on an European style battleground. Somehow, they had needed to adjust to the new way. Thousands of years of fighting in between their Aboriginals nations had not prepared either of them for the sudden death that canons and musket fire had brought to their shores.

"Aw, Mattie." He coos and pats Mathew's head, petting him.

This was the wrong move to make, for Mathew at least.

It wakes Mathew up and when Mathew realizes what is happening, he's already reacted to the foreign feeling of something in front of him.

Mathew's eyes slowly blinked open. His eyes were at first unfocused, but when they first did, and he saw a dark blur in front of him (he didn't have his glasses on) his hand came up as his eyes widened, and that was the hand that slapped Alfred hard on the cheek.

Immediately, Alfred had grabbed Mathew's hand hard, his instantaneous reaction to Mathew's slap, and he'd stared back at Mathew coldly as Mathew groped with his other hand for his glasses on the table, and his eyes widened yet again when he'd settled them on his nose and looked back at Alfred.

Mathew started to breathe in deeply, trying to calm himself, though quickly dissolving into a shaking hyperventilating mess. Apologizing profusely, instinctively.

Alfred keeps staring at him, glaring coldly, saying nothing. Then he slid his legs around and got off the bed, backing away and never breaking his gaze before he released Mathew's wrist still caught in his crushing grasp, and seemingly calmly left the room, slamming the door behind himself.

Mathew stared as Alfred left the bed, shaking his head. Oh Creator, what had he done?

Shaking, he carefully slipped off the bed to follow, still apologizing as his Alfred left the room, and took his hopes of not being punished with him.

Alfred didn't come back, not for many days, not even when Mathew banged on the door relentlessly for hours begging for him to please come back. Not even when Mathew had finally given up on the third day and slumped to the floor drained. Even a nation can be starved, after all. By now, food wasn't the only thing he craved. He wanted Alfred's affection. He needed it, more than he needed anything else.

That's what he'd been taught, after all.

* * *

"Please! Alfred, I didn't know what I was doing. Please come back. Please! I didn't mean it." Mathew hiccuped as his breath ran out and his crying took over. He gathered in air to try again. "P-please come back. Alfred!"

Mathew eventually cried himself to sleep against the door.

Alfred still did not come.

Mathew woke up still pressed against that door. Alfred did not come back for quite a few more days. Weeks. And only had when New York had started screaming at him that Mathew was currently dying, again and again, his nationhood just bringing him back each time. That something needed to be done, and he was getting calls from the other States, curious about why they kept feeling a nation die somewhere close by them. That had been the only thing to get Alfred going, stiffly standing up and stalking to the door. A weak cry of pain echoing down the hall from Mathew's room a short time later.

New York flinched, and tried to convince himself not to go out into the hall, and see what his meddling had done for Mathew this time…but he had to.

* * *

A/N

D: Please tell me if this is jumping around too much.

I'm planning on putting the rest in with flashbacks to these months and back to the present with the rest of the nations.

Hehe, **please review~!**

HUGS and WUVS 'u'


End file.
